Etc, Etc
by xoxoPrincess.Ai
Summary: SasukexSakura. There CANNOT be a worse situation than this. SHORT ONESHOT. With some "LOL" moments.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

AU, CHARACTERS OOC.

Etc, Etc.

-- September 2, 2008.

Oh. My. God.

Nothing, NOTHING could be worse right now than the predicament I'm currently caught in.

_Flashback---x._

"_WELCOME BACK, FOREHEAD GIRL!!" Ino so KINDLY yelled at me as I strutted through the double French doors of our (super-awesome-better- than-yours) house for the school year. Everyone was already there, except Naruto, because… well, we didn't really know why he wasn't here._

_Anyways, Ino tackled me into a huge "hug", making me lose my balance. BIG TIME. I spun around wildly, not realizing that I had hit a very expensive lamp, imported from China, and ALL of the contents of my—totally hot-- black and white messenger bag spilled out, scattering all over the floor, including some of my – err – more _personal_ things._

_Everyone helped me pick my stuff up, but we didn't notice a certain Uchiha walk in. Everyone else stood up to greet him, but me, being the Sakura that I am, was still bent over, apparently showing the world – especially Sasuke-kun – my cherry-patterned panties._

_As I stood up I could feel his gaze on me, burning a hole through the back of my head. Ino and Tenten started giggling, attempting to stop themselves from bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Fail you guys, fail._

_I stiffly turned so that only my head was facing him; it was impossible to hide the tomato red face I had now._

_He smirked._

_And as he walked closer to me… step by step… step… step…_

_His smirk grew wider and wider. I _thought_ that the only reason he has that – sexy, hot, totally irresistible – smirk on his face was because he saw my panties. But… it doesn't matter THAT much, does it? We were best friends since… since we were born!! We saw each other naked when we were one. No problems there. It never mattered that we were in our underwear around the other. That continued on to about age 12 though, and then of course, we had to have some privacy._

_So I was just standing there, trying to grin as if nothing happened, not realizing what he was going to say until I saw what he held in his hand._

_A pad._

_My pad._

_You know, the pad girls need… that time of month? Yeah._

_Oh shit._

"_Hey Sakura… this yours?" He held an amused look in his – smoldering, onyx, totally… just… too HOT to describe-- eyes, and I could tell he was trying to bite back a smile. He held the small package by a corner._

"_Ehehe… S-Sasuke-kun… wh-what a surprise… err… yeah, th-that's mine, th-thanks… ehe…" I stuttered._

_Wait._

_Since when did I stutter? Especially around Sasuke? I've never stuttered. EVER. I, SAKURA HARUNO, AM AN INDEPENDENT, STRONG GIRL. R-right?_

…_Dammit!!_

_I reached out to grab for the wrapped item, but missed, and somehow, at the same time, tripped over nothing and landed right into his arms. With the pad still in his hand._

_Failure, Sakura. Failure._

_I blushed. I blushed so hard it put Hinata's face around Naruto to shame. And let me tell you… Hinata can get VERY red. I tried to push myself off of him, but I only ended up even closer to him. I wanted to get off of him, so he didn't think I was a total fan-girl, but the feeling of his arms around my waist was just so… soo… ahh._

"_Aah… Sakura?" his – sexy, smooth, deep – voice snapped me out of my daydream. I realized I was still in his hold, his arms wrapping around me so firmly. He leaned in to my ear…_

"_You okay?" He whispered huskily, his hot breath on my neck making me shiver slightly. He leaned back and stood me up on my own feet in one fluent motion, and walked out the door, closing it gently behind him. I could only stiffly nod after him, even though he wasn't facing me and already out the door._

"_S-Sakura-chan…? Are you… are you al-alright? Your f-face is s-so red…" Hinata placed one of her hands on my shoulder comfortingly, while the other covered my forehead, feeling for my temperature._

"_Ha!! Are you kidding, Hinata? Sakura doesn't have a fever. Not even CLOSE. Because… you see, she has a secret. A very, very, VERY deep, dark secret." She smirked at me, eyes glittering with evilness._

"_For you see… the person she is so deeply, madly, irrevocable, unconditionally in love with…" She trailed off, leaving the other two girls in suspense, and me trying to reach Ino and tackle her to shut her up before she blabbed. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough. So I sat there, watching the others wait in rising anticipation_

"_Is Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_INOOOOOOOOOO…" I sunk into a nearby pillow, hoping something would just come and kill me. When I looked up again, however, I didn't see the shocked expressions that were SUPPOSED to be on my friends' faces. Nope. I saw… I saw… satisfaction?_

"_I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!! ALL. ALONG. YEARS, SAKI, YEARS." Tenten screamed. Hinata just stayed quiet, but I knew she agreed with Tenten. Damn._

_I glanced at the door. Maybe I can make it… if I just sprint? But I did a double take as my eyes saw what was in the doorway. Or, rather, _who_ was there._

Sasuke.

Standing in the doorway, the doorknob still gripped in his hand.

Eyes wide.

Mouth hanging open in shock.

Why?

Because he just heard Ino blabbing to the world about my undying love for him.

Fuck.

Well… okay. NOT fuck.

Because a second later, I couldn't talk.

I couldn't even _think_.

My brain and lips were distracted.

By Sasuke's lips of course.

Ohohohohohohohohohoho!! –Ahem… excuse my wild typed laughter. Hey, feel free to press that little button right down there!!

So basically… this is the result of me when I'm bored. It was supposed to be more than one chapter… but I kinda got distracted, then forgot everything!! Ahaha…

SHORTEST STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN.

--- MissAnniee


End file.
